kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Devil's Sword
The Devil's Sword is the Negative of the Master Sword, and one part of the accursed Satan Sword. This was the sword wielded by Lehcar EiznekCm, given to her by Ganon. The sword contains an evil spirit called Ghirahim, who serves whoever wields the Devil's Sword; however, he is only truly loyal to his king, Demise. While its true form is the Satan Sword, should the holder use its power to its full potential, yet choose to wield it with a noble heart instead of an evil one, it becomes the God's Sword. History Thousands of years ago, Malladus Uno, desiring to win the Demon Wars, withdrew the Satan Sword from the pedestal in his palace, although he was ordered by Arceus not to do so. By doing so, he awakened first Demon King, Demise, who claimed the sword to take back his domain. The gods waged war and destroyed Demise, severing the sword in two halves called the Devil's Sword and Ghirahim - whom was kept bound to the sword itself as its guardian, but only by the power of Demise could they be truly united. Demise was risen again, but vanquished by Link, and centuries later, he was reborn inside Ganondorf, who found and became the sword's owner. He kept it throughout his immortal life, eventually passing it down to his daughter, Lehcar. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Ghirahim revealed himself to Lehcar and became hers and Ganon's "servant", until the ritual that would merge Demise's hidden spirit with Ganondorf and allow the revived King to make Ghirahim and the Devil's Sword into one again. The Demon King was inevitably destroyed again, the Satan Sword breaking into two as Ghirahim was sealed inside a mask by the Happy Mask Man. Nextgen Series Possession of the Devil's Sword had passed down to Lehcar's son, Nerehc Onu, who used it to clash with Cheren's Master Sword in The Son of Evil. In Down in the Negaverse, Aluben .D Mottobeikniw discovered and revealed a purpose Demise had for the Devil's Sword: to revive all of the fallen souls of the Negaverse consumed with anger and hatred, creating an army of undead that fell under Aluben's control. The sword lost its glow and light, until Nerehc and the Black Lotus reunited it with Ghirahim's mask, bringing the spirit back to life. Ghirahim helped Nerehc enter his subconscious, where he clashed with the combo of Demise/Malladus; inevitably controlling Ghirahim with the sword to fight with him. After claiming the Devils' powers, yet still maintaining the light of justice inside him, the Devil's Sword became the God's Sword. Stories It's Appeared *Operation: GALACSIA (mentioned) *The Daughter of Evil *Final Preparations *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *The Son of Evil *Down in the Negaverse *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories Trivia *The Devil's Sword was previously called the Sword of Immortality, and had the power to steal life from somebody and give that life to someone else. This concept became irrelevant, having only been used in its introduction, therefore it was scrapped, and the sword was renamed. Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Negative Category:Weapons Category:Swordsmen